1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security surveillance technology, and particularly to an electronic device and image capture control method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capture devices perform security surveillance by capturing images of specific sites, and sending the captured images to a control computer. However, a position of the image capture device at the location must be adjusted manually by dedicated control software installed in the control computer. Therefore, an efficient method for controlling an image capture device is desirable.